


Birthday Boy

by musesmistress



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than 200 word drabble with the prompt: Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

“Come on Angie, push!” Jack couldn’t believe the mix of emotions running through him, their first of what promised to be a handful of kids at the very least was being born right in front of his eyes. Joy, love, fear and an underlying nothing that everything between them would go completely sour with this new arrival.

“I AM,” Angela cried, her hand tightened over his as she paused for just a moment to take a slow breath.

“We’re almost there Angela, just one more big push and it should all be over.”

“No,” Angela almost sobbed. “I’m so tired,” she breathed turning to Jack. For a moment he was afraid she’d tell him ‘never again’, then she started to push.

“Here is comes,” the doctor said and a moment later she lifted a blood and goo covered baby and turned him over. The cord was cut and a Jack watched intently as they wrapped the baby and handing him to Angela. He couldn’t help but grin madly, or lean in close.

“Happy birthday, Bronte Hodgins.” Jack said, leaning down to kiss his son’s head.


End file.
